


Caught!

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Magic is Might [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Top!Harry and Bottom!Draco go at it in the Quidditch locker room...but they are interrupted...





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

            Harry Potter’s mouth was full of cock.  He was on his knees in the Quidditch locker room, nestled between Draco Malfoy’s knees.  The Slytherin was spread out on the bench in the deserted room and only the sound of Draco’s moans and the slurping of Harry’s mouth echoed in the space.  Harry’s knees hurt, but he wasn’t about to shift his position.  He was exactly where he wanted to be at that moment.  He bent his head down and swallowed his boyfriend’s cock deep within his throat.  Draco bucked into his mouth and growled.

            “Merlin, Potter!” Draco cried out.  “That’s amazing.”

            Pulling back, Harry let Draco’s prick fall from his lips.  He still held it loosely in his hand and gave the organ a small squeeze.  “Quiet, or someone is going to hear us.”

            Draco tensed, but he nodded.  Their relationship wasn’t for public consumption.  At least not yet.  The two of them had been dating for almost seven months and no one seemed to be the wiser.  That was the way they both wanted to keep it.  They knew that until they graduated, no one could know that they were shagging as often as they could.  It wouldn’t do.

            Bending back down, Harry circled his tongue around the head of Draco’s prick and grinned against his boyfriend when Draco let out a muffled sound.  He raised his eyes as he took Draco into his mouth and saw that his boyfriend had put his own fist in his mouth to try and keep the noise down.  Harry felt Draco hit the back of his throat and he hummed around the thick cock in his mouth.  His boyfriend tasted amazing as always.

            He could taste the beginning on pre-cum on his tongue and he knew that Draco was close.  He wanted that cum in his mouth.  He wanted it so badly.  Picking up the pace, Harry licked up and down Draco’s shaft, running his tongue along the vein on the bottom of Draco’s prick.  The Slytherin moaned and shifted.  “I’m going to come soon Potter.”

            Harry didn’t respond.  He just continued with his machinations, dipping his head down once more and putting his all into the blowjob.  Draco began to buck, rubbing his bottom along the wooden bench and Harry knew that the time was here.  Within seconds, Draco was spilling into his mouth.  The cum hit the back of his throat and Harry lapped up every drop.  “Merlin, yes Harry, take it all!” Draco cried out.

            Licking the softening shaft in his lips, Harry sucked some more and moaned at the salty taste of his boyfriend’s jizz on his tongue.  When he had swallowed as much as he could, he released Draco’s dick from his mouth and looked up through his glasses, licking his lips.  “That tasted so good,” Harry said deeply.  “I wish I could have your cum every day.”

            “I’m happy to give it to you,” Draco said, breathlessly.  He had tilted his head back and was breathing hard.  He looked down and Harry’s eyes met Draco’s.  The look was intense and full of emotion.  “Are you pleased with me?” Draco asked, his voice sounding nervous.

            “Very,” Harry placed his hand on Draco’s thigh.  “When I asked you no to wear pants to the match today, I never thought you’d actually do it.”

            “I aim to please,” Draco smirked.

            Harry moved backwards and pulled himself into a standing position.  He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips.  “Are you ready for more?” he asked.  “You’ve been such a good boy.”

            “Yes,” Draco whispered, opening his mouth and allowing Harry’s tongue to caress his own.  They kissed for a moment before Harry pulled away and stepped back.  “I want you to ride me,” he said in a stern voice.

            “Of course,” Draco winked at his boyfriend.

            Draco stood and began to slowly pull off the rest of his Quidditch robes.  Harry was naked much quicker and lay down on the bench, his legs on either side, his feet flat on the floor.  “Get on me Malfoy,” Harry demanded.

            Once Draco was naked, he nodded his head and straddled Harry’s waist.  His hips strained as he bent his knees to lower himself.  Harry could feel his prick pressing against Draco’s hole and his boyfriend made a noise in the back of his throat which drove Harry insane.  “That’s it love,” Harry coaxed his boyfriend.

            Draco bent his knees and Harry felt the muscles of Draco’s arse give way as he pushed his thick, hard cock into his lover.  This was the moment that he had been waiting for since two days ago when they had met up in the Prefect’s Bathroom and made love.  He craved Draco.  There was never enough time for them and it made Harry angry.  He wished they could just shout it from the rooftops that they were together.  To walk down the hallways holding hands and sneaking kisses like a normal couple.  But moments like this made the secrecy all worthwhile.

            Harry moaned as Draco squeezed his muscles around Harry’s prick as he was sliding in.  Within seconds Harry had bottomed out in Draco’s arse.  The Slytherin was tight around him and Harry could feel tears pricking at his eyes at all of the sensations coursing through his body.  This.  This was what he wanted.

            Draco lifted his hips and began to pull himself off of Harry.  The Gryffindor reached up and put his palms on Draco’s hips, guiding his boyfriend up and back down in a slow, steady rhythm.  “Ahhh—“ Harry moaned.  “You’re so tight babe,” he grunted.

            “You fill me up so well,” Draco managed.  “I could do this all day,”

            “I wish we had all day,” Harry murmured.

            “One day we will,” Draco promised.

            They went silent then and focused on each other and the feeling of their bodies mingling together.  The sounds of slapping skin echoed in the deserted room, with grunts and moans joining in.  Harry could feel all of Draco’s tightness and it was sending him over the edge.  His boyfriend was so hot.  No matter how hard they went at it, his boyfriend’s arsehole always felt like it had the first time, when they were both awkward, fumbling virgins.

            “Mmmm,” Draco moaned.  “That feels so good.”  He bounced down onto Harry’s cock and the Gryffindor groaned at the sensation.  They rocked against one another, lost in their passion.  The head of Harry’s prick was throbbing inside his lover.  He knew that he was getting close.

            “Where do you want me to come?” He grunted out.

            “Ahhh—yes,” Draco moaned.  “In my arse.”

            Harry groaned and continued to thrust upwards into his lover.  Draco was bucking on him, riding him for all he was worth.  They were both crying out in pleasure and didn’t hear the click.

            “Ew! Gross!” came a voice from the side. 

            Both boys stopped their movements, one because of the voice, and also because they had both just come.  Draco’s seed splattered over Harry’s chest and Harry was cumming into Draco’s arse hard.  They turned their heads and saw Harry’s friend’s, Ron and Hermoine standing there, with their mouths open.

            “What are you doing?” Ron spoke again.

            Hermonie was beat red and grabbing at Ron’s hand trying to pull him back out of the room.  “I’m so sorry Harry, we were worried when you didn’t come back after the game.  We’re going now.”

            “Malfoy?” Ron said incredulously. 

            Pulling hard on Ron, Hermoine backed them both out of the room.  Ron was still protesting loudly and Hermonie was shushing him.

            Laying his head back onto the wooden bench, Harry closed his eyes.  He lifted his head and thunked it back down onto the bench a few times in frustration.  Draco was still impaled on his dick, shaking slightly with laughter.  “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag now,” Draco finally said.

            “Looks that way.”  Harry didn’t know what else to say.  At least it was just Ron and Hermonie.  They wouldn’t tell anyone.  He hoped.

            “So can we start telling people?”

            “About what?” Harry opened his eyes.

            “Us.”  Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

            They were still connected and Draco squeezed his inner muscles tightly, causing Harry to let out a breath.  “You want people to know about us?”

            “Maybe,” Draco dropped his gaze.  “I don’t know.  No.  Yes.  I don’t…know.”

            “That’s clear,” Harry laughed.  “I don’t think it’s a great idea.”

            “Maybe one day,” Draco said after a while.  He flexed his muscles and stood up.  Harry felt his dick slip out of his boyfriend.  They were both naked and soft.  Draco started to get dressed again and Harry simply laid there and watched him.

            “One day for sure,” Harry promised.

            They both pulled on their clothes in awkward silence.  Once they were both dressed they looked at one another.  “That was horrible,” Draco said.

            “You’re telling me,” Harry blushed.  “You’re not the one who has to go and face them now.”

            “True,” Draco chuckled.

            They stepped toward each other and Harry reached his hands out to pull Draco close.  Their lips met in a soft kiss which quickly deepened.  “When can we meet again?” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips.

            “I’m free tomorrow night,” Draco said back softly.

            “Room of Requirement, eight pm?” Harry suggested.

            “I’ll be there,” Draco said.  He leaned in for another kiss.  Their lips met once more.  After the kiss, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

            “You better be,” Harry said.  “I have to go.”

            “Good luck with your friends,” Draco laughed as he turned and exited the room.

            Harry rolled his eyes at the comment.  Once Draco had left, he glanced down at the bench where they had been fucking.  It was a memory he would hold onto forever.  He sighed.  He knew that it was time to face Ron and Hermoine.  He knew that it was a conversation that he wasn’t going to enjoy.  He just hoped that they were understanding.  Harry straightened his Quidditch robes and walked purposefully out of the room.  He knew that he was in love with Draco Malfoy and he just hoped that that was enough.

           


End file.
